Zima
by Estriella
Summary: Do zachodniego bloku nadchodzi zima. Wszyscy miotają się by znaleźć ciepłe schronienie. To będzie pierwszy raz, gdy Shion spędza tę srogą porę roku z dala od No.6 Dość stara historia, napisana w 2009 roku.


Obnażone gałęzie drzew, tak nielicznych w zachodnim bloku, zwiastowały nadejście zimy. Zmarznięta ziemia pokryta była ostatnimi opadłymi liśćmi we wszystkich odcieniach pomarańczu i żółci. Udeptane drogi były błotniste, gdyż w ostatnich dniach deszcz nie ustawał. Zdawać bysie mogło, że krople lecące z nieba stają się coraz chłodniejsze, jakby i one chciały uprzedzić, iż zima tego roku będzie wyjątkowo sroga.

Mieszkańcy zachodniego bloku od dłuższego czasu miotali się w te i wewte, w poszukiwaniu ostatnich dostępnych ciepłych ubrań i zapasów pożywienia,wiedząc, że gdy spadnie pierwszy śnieg, zostaną zupełnie odcięci od miasta chronionego wysokim, nieprzestępnym murem. Wielu szukało desperacko miejsca, w którym mogliby zamieszkać na czas największych mrozów, gdyż prowizoryczne chatki i kartony ulokowane w najciemniejszych zaułkach nie mogły ochronić ich przed niską temperaturą, gradem i śniegiem.

Nezumi miał jednak zupełnie inne zmartwienia. A właściwie jedno.

Mając dach nad głową,mały piecyk, pełną ubrań szafę i dobrze wyposażoną spiżarnie,nie musiał obawiać się zimy. A jednak…

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował, jak Shion, odziany w liliowy sweter, siedzi na kanapie i z wielką uwagą śledzi tekst jednej z książek, którą Rikige pożyczył mu poprzedniego popołudnia. Co jakiś czas przechodził go dreszcz, gdy przez nieszczelne okno do niewielkiego pomieszczenia wkradał się zimny podmuch.

Zimy w No.6 były łagodne, gdyż wysoki aż pod niebo mur, chronił miasto przed chłodnym porywistym wiatrem. Domy mieszkańców były dobrze ogrzewane, przez co żaden z nich nie musiał obawiać się niskich temperatur. Shion właśnie w takich luksusach się wychował. W ogrzewanym kaloryferami domu, z szafą przepełnioną ciepłymi ubraniami i płaszczami, w takich ilościach, że wystarczyłoby ich dla wielodzietnej rodziny, z pełną lodówką i sklepami tuż za rogiem, otwartymi siedem dni w tygodniu, bez względu na pogodę. Nie musiał myśleć o tym, co się stanie gdy zachoruje, bo troskliwa matka zapewne wnet wezwałaby wykwalifikowanego lekarza, podczas gdy tutaj, w zachodnim bloku, zwykła grypa mogła zabić – bez lekarzy i leków pod ręką.

Nezumi miał więc powody do zmartwień. Czy Shion zniesie swoją pierwszą zimę spędzoną poza domem? – to pytanie kołatało się w myślach bruneta, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się je odpędzić.

Kilka tygodni później spadł śnieg. Był już środek listopada i na dworze było naprawdę zimno. Kilkoro dzieci, które od jakiegoś czasu regularnie odwiedzały Shiona, by ten poczytał im bajki, tego dnia nieprzyszły. Shion martwił się o nie, głowiąc się, czy może nie przydarzyło się im coś złego po drodze, lecz Nezumi uspokoił go,wyjaśniając, że rodzice zapewne zabronili im wychodzić na dwór w taką pogodę.

Śnieg przestał padać dopiero późnym wieczorem, i ziemia była pokryta grubą warstwą białego puchu, utrudniając przechadzki po wzniesieniach, które otaczały ukryte w skale mieszkanie Nezumiego. Dlatego też Nezumidał znać Inukashi – poprzez jednego z jej wiernych towarzyszy –że do rozpoczęcia wiosny, Shion nie będzie do niej przychodził by pomagać w pielęgnacji psów. Wiedział, że dziewczyna będzie zła,ale nie zamierzał zezwalać białowłosemu na tak niebezpieczne wędrówki.

Tej nocy Nezumi nie mógł zasnąć. Świszczący za oknem wiatr kajał zszargane nerwy – po kłótni z Rikage, który odwiedził ich bez zapowiedzi kilka godzin temu, kichając co rusz i roznosząc zarazki, długo nie mógł się uspokoić – lecz wiercący się Shion uniemożliwiał opłynięcie w krainę marzeń. Brunet wiedział, że chłopak jest zmarznięty po niedawnej kąpieli (Nezumi stanowczą mu jej odradzał, lecz Shion się uparł) i jeden koc, którym teraz był opatulony, nie wystarczył by go rozgrzać.

Kiedy białowłosy poraz kolejny szczęknął zębami, Nezumi skrzywił się.

– Shion. –Jego spokojny, lecz stanowczy głos przerwał ciszę. – Jeśli zachorujesz, staniesz się jeszcze większym ciężarem, niż już jesteś.

Och, jakże chciałby, żeby to było takie proste! Ale wiedział, gdzieś wewnątrz siebie,bez względu na to, jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, że prawdziwym powodem jego działania była troska. Nigdy wcześniej sięo nikogo nie troszczył, nie zamierzał więc nikomu chwalić się czy żalić, że w końcu znalazł się ktoś, kto zdołał stopić lód wokół jego serca.

Bo wychował się w świecie, gdzie pierwszy ginie ten, kto posiada coś, co pragnie chronić.

Teraz jednak nie miał ani sił, ani chęci, by się nad tym rozwodzić. Nie było sensu rozmyślać nad czymś, na co nie miało się wpływu. I chociaż Nezumi wzbraniał się przed tą myślą jak tylko mógł, jakiś głosik w jego głowie podszeptywał, że Nezumi już od dawna –być może od dnia, w którym pierwszy raz się spotkali – kochał tego chłopca. I nie ważne jak wiele niebezpieczeństw miało na nich spaść, z winy właśnie tego uczucia, ponieważ brunet był zdecydowany, by bronić białowłosego do ostatniej kropli krwi.

–Obudziłem cię? – głos Shiona był lekko zachrypnięty, lecz każde wypowiadane przez niego słowo było wyraźne. –Przykro mi.

Nezumi westchnął ciężko. Jak mógł zostawić tego dzieciaka samego? Przecież niewątpliwie nie wytrwał by w tym świecie choćby jednego pełnego dnia!

Wstał z osiąganiem,podchodząc do czerwonej kanapy, na której sypiał Shion. Gdy białowłosy nastolatek poczuł przeszywający chłód, gdy jego przyjaciel zerwał z niego koc, krzyknął cicho, zupełnie zaskoczony i zdenerwowany.

–C-co robisz? – znów szczękał zębami.

Nezumi nie odpowiedział.Ignorując protesty niższego chłopca, podniósł go i w kilku szybkich krokach zaniósł do swego łóżka, na którym położył go z wielką delikatnością, o jaką nigdy się nie podejrzewał,samemu kładąc się obok. Przykrył ich dwoma kocami – tym jego,oraz tym, który należał do białowłosego – dzięki czemu było im znacznie cieplej.

Shion instynktownie wtulił się w ciało leżące obok, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem. Chłopiec pomyślał, że tak dobrze nie czuł się nawet w swoim dawnym łóżku, w domu w No.6, po czym z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy w końcu zasnął.

Nezumi jeszcze długo przyglądał się wtulonemu w niego chłopcu, po raz pierwszy przyłapując się na myśli, że może jednak nie byłoby tak źle,gdyby rzeczywiście go kochał. Otaczając drobne ciałko swoim silnym ramieniem, pozwolił by zmorzył go sen.

A kiedy kolejnej nocy Shion wpakował mu się pod koc, z rumianymi policzkami, i wtulił się w niego ufnie, Nezumi uświadomił sobie, że jeśli tak ma to wyglądać już zawsze, z całą pewnością zima stanie się jego ulubioną porą roku.


End file.
